Merlin Has Ma-
by LittleMissUnPerfect
Summary: Arthur raised the horn to his lips, ready for everything in Camelot to be right again. "Merlin has magic!" Uther's spirit form called as it was pulled away from their Arthur's world. Maybe, Camelot was destined to stay in a sorry state forever.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this fanfic is dedicated to a boy in my school. He doesn't know that I - attempt to - write fan fiction. I guess you can tell how much I value my work, eh? I tend to keep things a secret unless I'm actually good. (Plus, I'm ashamed of my love of slave fiction.)**

**Anyways he told me a little about fan fiction and that not writing was certainly no way to get good. And for that? I dedicate this whole fanfic to him. **

**In some ways, I hope he reads it. If you know who you are feel free to pm me! **

_**Arthur raised the horn to his lips, ready for everything in Camelot to be right again. "Merlin has magic!" Uther's spirit form called as it was pulled away from their Arthur's world. Maybe, Camelot was destined to stay in a sorry state forever. **_

Arthur's eyes darted to meet Merlin's. The second their gazes met, Arthur knew that it was the truth. How could he? Use something that is strictly outlawed and hide it from the person who was supposed to be his friend.

"Get to my chambers." Arthur ordered, his tone made Merlin tremble. "Now." He added. Although, it was not necessary, Merlin could feel Arthur's anger and was already marching to the familiar room.

The only sound up the several flights of stairs was the scrape of their boots on the stone and occasionally some muttering from Arthur.

Merlin became the perfect servant. When they reached the correct floor, he stopped with his head bowed and allowed his master to go first, falling into step behind him. Three steps exactly behind him, not one more.

Whilst Merlin stood, barely two steps into the room, Arthur paced. He muttered to himself. Merlin winced every time he stopped.

Eventually, after the tension in the room was so thick it was surprising the men could see each other, Arthur broke the silence. "You use magic." He stated. It was not a question, but Merlin felt the need to answer it.

"Yes. I have magic. It is part of me." He daren't say more.

Arthur's hands were all over the place, running through his hair, intertwining with each other, at his mouth in his pockets. He had to clench them at his sides to keep them still. He was at a loss for words.

His best friend, his manservant of seven and a half years, practices magic. Right under the noses of everyone, hidden in plain sight.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked warily, so far he hadn't had his head bitten off so he continued, ever careful if Arthur's reaction.

"You have every right to be angry at me but, please, all I ask is that you let me explain." Merlin kept his eyes down, for safety reasons, waiting on Arthur's approval to speak.

Arthur was fidgety. He was rearrange the papers on his desk for no apparent reason. Their was a more important matter at hand than Duke Arbild's birthday.

"Go on then!" Arthur yelled, "Explain! Explain how my so-called best friend used magic, in my own kingdom! You know the law Merlin, you should be killed right now. You have confessed. I have every right to strike you where you stand. Go! Explain that!" Arthur punched the bed post.

"I saved your life once. The least you can do me is one favour: let me explain." Merlin had his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes were still down and he had hardly moved since entering Arthur's chambers.

"You have three minutes," Arthur whispered, "Explain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Merlin was pinned to the wall. So, since Arthur knew he had magic he used a silent spell to allow himself to walk free, one he was too panicked to remember when Uther was around. Arthur, in his rage and confusion, didn't notice this and the two of them marched off. **

**Happy? **

**So, thank you for the reviews, onward we go!**

Merlin had told Arthur the important facts: that he was born with magic; he had been using it the whole time he was in Camelot and, since Arthur saw that Merlin was holding something back, he reluctantly told Arthur that he was the most powerful warlock to ever live and it was his destiny to protect Arthur.

Arthur had sat on the window ledge, looking out of the window in thought. "Leave me." Was Arthur's only response to Merlin's story. Obediently Merlin turned on his heel and left. The only time he returned to to attend to Arthur for dinner.

It was tense, Arthur ate in silence. Merlin became the perfect servant he cleared all spills straight away, filled Arthur's glass as soon as it emptied and got him ready for bed quicker than he ever had.

Arthur leaned over to put out the candle and found a small, rolled up piece of parchment that read, in the smooth handwriting that belonged to Merlin, "I'm sorry." He looked up to see the back of Merlin's head leave his room.

A single tear rolled slowly down Arthur's cheek, all that he would allow. He didn't know what to think, in his father's time Merlin would have been killed straight away. Not even a trial. It was law. And Arthur should follow it, shouldn't he?

His father was already angry and ashamed of what he had done during his reign, what Arthur had thought was right. He may as well continue to defy him. Merlin hadn't hurt him, or Camelot as far as he knew.

Merlin was good, kind and certainly clumsy. Even in the gravity of the situation, Arthur had to double-check. Merlin? The most powerful warlock to live? If he hadn't just discovered that he best friend had lied to him for years, he may even had laughed.

He had given up on sleep and just lay awake staring at the ceiling when he heard the sound of hoof beats. He looked out to see a hooded figure on a black horse riding at full speed out of the city.

Merlin.

**Sorry, short I know but it felt like a good place to end. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Two reviews? And I posted this like an hour ago! **

**Enjoy!**

Arthur's decision had been made for him, Merlin had left. His image was lost as he hit the forest and just like that, Merlin was out of Arthur's life. At least he could sleep.

The next morning, Arthur woke up to find the delightful George and his breakfast buffet. "Ah," George poured him a goblet of water, "Good morning, Sire. I trust you had a pleasant night's rest." He tucked a napkin into Arthur's shirt and left him to eat whilst he organised Arthur's clothes for the day.

Arthur, in a strange way, missed Merlin's annoying cheeriness. He wished George would just force him out of bed, the way Merlin did because that day Arthur really didn't feel like it.

Turns out, George could force Arthur out of bed, with some more if his jokes about different metals. Arthur got ready quickly, have George the day off and called his closest knights to a meeting.

Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Gwen and Gaius sat at the round table in the throne room.

"Where is Merlin?" Gwaine asked Gaius. He looked down to his hands on the desk.

"He's gone." Gaius choked out. In the middle of the night, his beloved ward had explained his situation and just, left.

"What?" Leon asked, the knight had taken a liking to Merlin once he realised he wasn't being disrespectful to Arthur, the two were just having fun.

"Gone." Arthur's voice cracked as he entered and took a seat at the table. "Merlin left last night." No-one made eye contact. Everyone looked down, Merlin had made a big impression on each of them during his time in Camelot.

"Why?" Percival asked. He had turned up out of the blue and instantly gained Merlin's trust. Merlin had shown him around Camelot, helping him adjust to his new life.

Arthur began to explain. "Well, last night when we sent my father back to the spirit world, he told me Merlin ha magic. Of course, I thought it was a lie as he hurt one of my finest knights and almost killed my beautiful wife." No-one interrupted, "But Merlin told me it was truth." The room gasped. All except Gaius.

"Gaius, what's wrong?" Gwen took his hand, "We're all shocked."

"No it's- I knew," Gaius whispered, " I knew Merlin had magic."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked, stern and upset.

"He saved my life, Arthur. I owed him his," Gaius looked up, "My apologies."

"I understand Gaius." Arthur replied, "No need for apologies."

"So you just sent him away?" Gwaine stood, "From his home?!" Gwaine headed towards the door.

"I didn't send him away," Arthur replied, hurt that Gwaine would think that he could just send Merlin off, "And where do you think you're going?" Arthur called after him.

"Where do you think?! I'm going to get him." Gwaine slammed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, my chapters are short but it's either short chapters or long chapters but up to a week for updates.**

** SpangleyPony, that wasn't on purpose. Thankyou for pointing it out! :D**

He stormed out of the castle, furious that Arthur would just have left Merlin to ride into the forest in the middle of the night alone. Sure, he had his magic but if anyone saw him using it, he would die. If he didn't use it against any attackers, he would die. Merlin's situation didn't look so good.

Gwaine had just swung himself onto his horse, Nella, when Elyan and Leon ran down the steps to get him. Leon took the horses reins to stop Gwaine going anywhere.

Gwaine, calm down. Think about what you're doing," Elyan reasoned, "Merlin made his choice. He left Camelot."

"From fear of death!" Gwaine yelled.

"Keep your voice down," Leon hushed, "You don't really believe Arthur would have had Merlin executed, do you?"

"No." Gwaine grumbled, he didn't like it when people made him see sense through his anger. "But he's still out there, instead of in Camelot, where he should be. I'm going to find him." He took his reins from Leon.

"At least let me come with you." Gwaine nodded and muttered to be quick and Elyan darted off. Gwaine told a stable boy to keep his horse and went back inside.

Elyan packed a spare outfit for him and Gwaine, seeing at the knight didn't have a bag with him.

He and Leon met up in the stables, "Aren't you angry with him? Merlin, I mean." Leon asked.

Elyan tightened the straps on his saddle. "Of course I'm angry with him, not for using magic, for not telling me about it. About how he was the most powerful warlock to ever live. That's not the kind of thing your forget to mention. " He stroked the neck of Breaker.

Leon hmm'd, "I mean, aren't sorcerers evil? And Merlin has been a sorcerer his whole life, right in the heart of the city?"

"I understand, Leon. But it's Merlin we're talking about. He's been working here for years, if he was going to harm us he would have already," Elyan lead Breaker out of the stables, "Either that or he's just terrible at it." Elyan laughed and went to join Gwaine. Leon took his views into consideration and it silenced him to thought.

They arrived the same time Gwaine was trotting down the stairs. "Where were you?" Elyan asked putting his right foot in the stirrup.

"Just clearing things up," He announced, mounting Nella, "Are we ready to go?" He tapped Nella and took off.

"Apologising," Elyan mouthed at Leon's quizzical expression. The two knights chuckled and galloped to catch Gwaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwaine sat poking the fire to get some heat. Merlin was his friend, his first real one. Sure, he'd had plenty of drinking buddies but he'd never had a real friend who he knew, beyond a shadow of doubt, would be there for him when he needed it. Merlin wouldn't ever leave him without help, Gwaine would never leave Merlin.

Elyan and Leon were sound asleep, curled up in their blankets and furs. Gwaine wasn't sleeping anytime soon, he volunteered to take the first watch. "Agh!" A young man's scream rang through the air. Gwaine was first to take off, he grabbed his sword and ran. Elyan and Leon were only seconds behind.

At first Gwaine had hoped it was Merlin, in a way. But it wasn't, which wasn't a reason for sorrow. The knights knew better than to rush in without a clue what was happening. "Well boy," A chubby man dressed in leather cackled, "It seems you were on our land. And we have a law on our land." Elyan counted seven men in total: five on the ground, two in the trees with bows.

The boy was young, fifteen at most. He had three swords pointed at him and, unknown to him, two bows as well. He had a trail of blood running from his eye to his chin and a wound on his leg.

They made a plan using their silent hand signals. Elyan stood at a blind spot from the archers, "Who says it's your land?" He growled.

All five men turned in the direction of the sound whilst Leon ran in, took a crossbow from the pile of weaponry on the ground and fired at the men in the trees. Not fatal shots, enough to shock them and, as planned, they fell out from their crude hiding spots. Not high enough to kill but to break a bone.

Gwaine, happy to stop standing-by, ran in with his sword raised and quickly disarmed three of the men. They hadn't realised what had happened until all four of them were left with no weapons, their leader gone and six swords pointed at them.

"Who do you think you are?" One of the smaller men yelled, "We claimed this land as our own and this boy trespassed."

"It wasn't yours to take, though was it?" Leon snarled, pushing his sword closer to the man. "Your leader is gone, tell me who you are and we may just spare your lives."

"We only stayed because he threatened us and we ain't got nowhere to go." A boy answered, only by looking at him did the knights realise that he was even younger than the fifteen year old shivering on the ground.

"Tell us what you planned to do with this boy." Gwaine asked, "I won't repeat myself."

"Slave trade." The two words rang in the knights' ears. Elyan and Leon were too shocked to speak.

"Skinny boy. Red neckerchief. Brown jacket. Lanky. Raven hair. Seen him?" Gwaine asked. Fortunately, the slavers hadn't. "Go." He announced. The boys scattered.

They helped the injured boy back to their camp and lay him down. He'd lost a lot of blood in wounds they assumed came from the slavers. When Leon wiped it off he uncovered a mark. The same mark he'd seen on the Druid village slaughtered on the way North. He decided not to point it out.

The only thing to do was let him sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, a HUGE thanks to anyone who favourited, followed or reviewed this story, I think this is the best response I've had to one! So really, it brightened my day the amount of emails I had for just this one story.**

**It means a lot so honestly, thank you.**

**As always, this is dedicated to the boy who was my inspiration. Lets just call him Will Jackson.**

It had been Elyan's turn to watch the injured boy who'd passed out when he woke, "I swear," He panted, as soon as his eyes were open, "I swear I didn't know it was their land! I just got lost and-"

"Calm down. Its ok. It is King Arthurs land, no-one else's."He cooed. "I'm Elyan," He introduced himself, "He's awake! That's Gwaine there, at the fire, and Leon should be around somewhere."

The boy looked confused, "You'd usually tell me your name around now." He prompted the boy.

"Jonah." He announced, "And thank you." Elyan nodded to him in return.

Gwaine bounced over from the fire, a hundred yards or so away. "So you've awoken." His breath smelled strongly of sloe gin. He slapped his hand down onto the boy's shoulder. "That's grand and all but didn't we set out with a purpose?"

"Gwaine!" Leon scolded, overhearing the last part of the conversation as he approached. "This boy is injured! If not out of pure chivalry, then you must help because of the oath. Do you not remember what you swore?" Leon and Elyan found this funny but Gwaine was getting tired of Leon being right and doing right.

"Protect the weak and the injured." He muttered, turning to Jonah. "So, Jonah did you happen to come across anyone on your travel. Perhaps he went by the name Merlin?"

"Merlin? No, sorry." Gwaine's face fell. "Although," Jonah recalled, "I met a man who I'm sure mentioned him." The three knights lit up.

"Really? What did he look like? What was his name?" Leon asked, anxious to find his king's best friend and return home.

"He goes by the name Emrys. And he said he was headed to the Lake of Avalon." Jonah sat up and pulled on a fresh shirt that Gwaine had given him.

"Then we must find this 'Emrys.'" Leon stated, "Sure he could give us information on Merlin's whereabouts." His fellow knights agreed.

"I'll be on my way then. Thank you for your help." He made to stand up but Elyan pushed him back down.

"I don't think so, Jonah. You lost a lot of blood and therefore are unstable for a day or two. Stay with us until you have regained your strength." Jonah protested a little but Gwaine and Elyan were determined to make sure he would be fine.

"I suppose I could stay for a couple of nights." He glanced at Leon nervously, but it was only for a second. It was quick enough to be considered a trick of the mind.

"But first," Said Leon, "We eat."

**okay, this chapter was super short buins actually have the next part planned! **


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU!  
That is all.**

After the knights ate their stew they decided - or forced to, in Gwaine's case - wait until morning to resume Merlin hunting.

"I'll take first watch," Gwaine offered but Leon declined, "No," He pushed his bowl and stew aside, "You've lost enough sleep. Gwaine protested a little, but when he let a yawn slip out, that was the end of it.

He hasn't had much sleep and worrying about Merlin hadn't helped. He had taken watch and hadn't had time to switch before they'd ran to Jonah's defence.

Elyan started to clear up and Gwaine brought over the bucket of water but Jonah stopped them, "You've done enough for me. Please, go to bed." The two knights thanked him and retired to bed.

"So," Jonah broke the awkward silence between him and Leon, "Looks like our paths have crossed once more." He piled the now clean bowls up and focused his attention to Leon.

"Wash this for me, please," He tried to give Jonah his empty tankard of ale.

"You've got two hands, do it yourself." Jonah scoffed, pushing away the tankard. "So, what do you do with yourself now?" He asked.

"I'm a Knight of Camelot." Leon said curtly, "Now, wash it." You could instantly see Jonah panic. His eyes widened and shot to the ground, whilst his hand subconsciously covered the Druid symbol.

"I suppose you'll have me killed now?" Jonah's tone did not match that of a man who's life was at the mercy of another.

"I think it would be perfect revenge." Leon mused, "But no, people change. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, this time." Leon poured water into his ale free tankard.

"Oh, gee," Jonah mocked, "Thank you, milord." He did an over dramatic bow. Leon rolled his eyes. Jonah was never one for titles.

"Get to sleep." Leon commanded.

"Is that an order, Sir?" Jonah had in a sweet voice.

"Even if it was, you wouldn't do it. Stop acting like we're friends and get to sleep." Jonah grumbled in protest but stood anyway.

"Forbearne," He whispered and the fire roared to life, "Wouldn't want you to get cold." After he got curled up Leon's head fell to his hands. Of all people why, just why did it have to be the man who killed his best friend?

**Sorry, this would have been longer and up sooner but I wrote it all, on my phone as per usual, selected it all and hit copy. Or, I tried to hit copy. I don't know what happened but it all disappeared. Boo.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Arthur, please calm yourself," Gwen begged. Arthur had been tearing his hair out about Merlin, even crying. She put a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder, "He'll come back, Gwaine will find him." She tried to convince herself. If Merlin was the most powerful sorcerer (sorry, warlock) to ever live, surely he could hide when he wanted to.

"My fault," Arthur muttered through the tears he'd repeated it all night and no matter what Gwen said it wouldn't change his mind, "I drove my best friend from his home, I practically packed his bags for him, Gwen!" He yelled, looking for something to throw. He picked up the dented goblet from where it has rolled to and launched it across the other side of the room, narrowly missing his wife, "I'm sorry, sorry. I'm just- sorry." He flopped down onto the chair, hopeless.

"Arthur, this is Merlin we're talking about. He wouldn't leave us, not forever. So, he may stay away for a few weeks, but he'll return to Camelot. At the very least, to collect the rest of his things from Gaius," She paused, crouching next to Arthur, "Now, it's late. Lets go get something to eat and then get you to bed, ok?"

Arthur nodded, taking shaky breaths. His cheeks were bright and his head pounded, why did Merlin have to leave him? He was alone in his chambers, Gwen had left to get the food as Arthur didn't want anyone seeing him like this.

Gwen reached the kitchens in no time, she didn't have the same casual walk of most nobles. Servants were usually in a rush to do everything. The smell of soup coming from the kitchen made Gwen pause, she had totally forgotten. It was Thursday. On Thursday the castle staff pulled all of the left over from the week and each brought a little something and they had a feast, of sorts.

Gwen knocked on the door and poked her head in, "Sorry, everyone," She began, taking a few shy steps into the room. Nobles weren't welcome on Thursdays. Not that they were ever told, but the general atmosphere changed if a noble entered.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, I forgot-" Gwen started but Gregory interrupted.

"Not at all my Lady," He stood from the circle and handed her two plates, "We noticed you and his Highness hasn't received supper, so we set aside something special," He lifted the lid just enough to see what was inside, "Jerome's cake!" Gwen's face lit up, Jerome's cake was legendary throughout the servant, stable hand and laundry maids. Not a single noble had ever tasted it.

"First, Gwen announced, "My name is Guinevere. Say it with me Gwe-ne-vere. Or Gwen if you'd like," Forty or so sheepish smiles were sent her way, "And secondly, Jerome's cake!" She squealed, "Wait, Arthur can't have this." Gregory revealed a second platter with a standard cream cake from the castle kitchens.

"Not a problem," Jerome announced. Gwen looked around, something was off. It wasn't as jovial as it should be.

"Merlin?" She guessed. No-one replied. Everyone looked solemn. It wasn't right for a Thursday. Every servant liked Merlin, how could you not? Some were jealous of his playful, easy relationship with his master but after a while, it was hard not to like him.

"Where did he go? Will he be back?" A young, nervous girl named Alline asked.

"It's not my place to say, but I hope so. Thank you, excuse me." Gwen rushed off, declining the offer to carry the trays and managed to make it to Arthurs chamber before she broke down.

"I miss him so much." She whispered.

"Me too, lets just focus on food for now, eh?" Arthur cuddled his crying wife, who was gripping his shirt for comfort.

"He will come back." Arthur tried to make himself believe it but he honestly wasn't sure. Arthur had threatened to kill him, you can't shrug it off.

**A little Arthur for you there, you like? HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	9. Chapter 9

The knights had rode hard on their first day Merlin-hunting and so they and Jonah reached the lake of Avalon within the hour.

"Breath taking," Gwaine whispered. The sun shone on the lake, giving it a magical appearance. The four men were busy admiring the lake's beauty when a certain eighty-year old sorcerer crept up behind them.

"Afternoon, gentlemen." He greeted, "How may I help you?"

"You, again?!" Leon shouted. This man had nearly caused his new queen to be executed and had killed his previous king. He was no friend of Camelot.

"Yes, me again. Though, this time can I change my name from Dragoon to Emrys? I think it suits me much better." 'Emrys' played with his long, white hair,"Hello, Jonah. I see you have met the chivalrous knights of Camelot." Leon, Gwaine and Elyan drew their swords.

"Ah, but would you kill me if you thought I knew where your friend was?" He said slyly.

"Merlin?" Elyan asked, hopeful. The knights faces stayed hard as stone but their eyes gave the game away.

"You see, he's in a spot of trouble just now." Emrys was having fun with his game, but he knew he'd have to end it soon.

"If you've hurt him I swear that-" Leon warned, but was stopped but Gwaine's hand on his chest.

"Merlin?" He asked tentatively.

"Who did you think we were looking for?!" Elyan asked, Gwaine was hell-bent on looking for Merlin, how could he forget?

"I knew that, Elyan," Gwaine couldn't tear his eyes from the old man in front of him, "Well? It is you isn't it?" Gwaine asked.

Leon and Elyan were confused, Gwaine turned to face them. "Can't you see it in the eyes? I'm sure it's-" He cut short, seeing Leon's frantic expression.

"Where's he gone?!" They asked each other though none knew the answer. They spun in a circle but Emrys had vanished altogether. And, now they came to think about it, so had Jonah.

"Help!" Came a call from not to far off. The three knights bolted to reach it, no matter who it was they had to help.

"So, Emrys. Nice to see you again," Jonah had him pinned against the wide trunk of an ancient tree.

"What have you done?" Emrys asked, feeling a sharp jet of pain whenever he tried to use magic.

"Oh," Jonah mocked, "The great and mighty Emrys hasn't come across a Block before? Oh dear." Whilst Emrys struggled against the magic keeping him to the tree Jonah decided to keep talking, "You see, I was hoping I could get a favour."

Emrys, who didn't have much strength as an old man and couldn't get free, choked out, "Why are you doing this? Aren't you a Druid?"

"I was," Jonah replied, his hand going to the fabric wrapped around his left forearm, "Though as how you know, I'm lost. Morgana can be," He paused, "Persuasive." He pulled a long dagger from under his tunic.

"And there is 2,000 coins on your head so my favour, is to borrow it. Just for a day or two." Jonah fiddled with his blade.

"If you knew Morgana for what she really was, you wouldn't be so keen to serve her, she is a cold blooded killer." Jonah's expression was furious, and just as Emrys broke through the barrier and changed into his younger form, he stabbed him.

"Merlin!" Gwaine called frantically, he had arrived just to see Emrys change into his best friend. Jonah sprinted away into the forest, he would have been followed but the knights were too concerned with Merlin.


	10. Chapter 10

**I've lost a follower? I don't mean to sound ungrateful but, did I do something wrong?**

"Put him on my bed." Arthur commanded. The knights had come in with Merlin slumped forward on Gwaine's horse and Arthur had immediately ran to the courtyard. He was leaving Gaius's chamber and heading back to his own for it was well after sun down, but Arthur couldn't sleep. He'd heard the hoof beats and from the pace of them he knew it was trouble.

"But, Arthur where will you sleep?" Leon asked, always putting his king first as a good knight should but, honestly, Merlin was dying right in front of them. Now wasn't the time.

"I said put him on my bed." Arthur snapped. Elyan was sent to get Gaius since Gwaine would let no-one else carry Merlin. He was a 'if you want it done right, do it yourself' type.

Merlin was rushed to Arthur's chambers and they arrived not long before Gaius did. He pulled out various vials and powders and started taking all sorts of information from Merlin. Gwen was helping, as she had done before but Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan didn't want to get in the way, so they watched with emotions on high.

After what felt like weeks Gaius said the words they'd been waiting for, well, not exactly. "The wound is deep but his attacker did not twist the knife. There probably won't be many complications, if any. If not, he will be okay but it might take some time." A small sigh of relief came from Gaius's audience.

"Have Merlin's cot brought up," Arthur ordered Warryn, the serving boy who'd helped carry up the physicians equipment. He bowed and left the room.

"Leave him there, I'm sleeping in the cot." He told Gwaine who was sliding his arms under Merlin's lifeless body with a resentful look on his face, "I have to- just-" He rushed from the room with red eyes.

Everyone knew the best person to comfort him was the one who has caused his sorrow. Gwaine's attention was all on Merlin and Elyan was consoling his sister, so Leon stepped up to the plate.

"Sire?" He called into the throne room, "Are you here?" He spotted an arm coming from behind Guinevere's throne.

"Arthur," He said softly, taking a seat beside him. "This is Merlin we're talking about. You know he won't go down without a fight," He put a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "He's much too selfless to do that to us."

Arthur's head was on his knees, "I'm just so angry. I'm having the most horrible thoughts." His eyes gleamed with moisture.

"It's okay," Leon whispered but Arthur shook his head vigorously.

"No," He replied, "It's not okay! I want to hurt whoever did this. All I can think is that I want to kill them. I want to make them suffer. And these images are so sadistic, I-" He stopped, "Merlin wouldn't want that." Their was silence after that. But it was all Arthur wanted, someone just to be with him.

Leon put a brotherly arm around Arthur, "I'm sorry I snapped at you," Arthur said, "Twice." He added sheepishly, "I just lost my temper." Leon dismissed it and chuckled a little.

"What?" Arthur asked, a hint of a smile touching his lips.

"It seems, Merlin has done the impossible: taught Arthur Pendragon some manners." Arthur pushed him lightly. The small flecks of greyish light that belonged to dawn could be seen coming through the windows.

"Now," Leon began, "I, for one, am going to try to get a little sleep. I have training in four hours," He stood and pulled Arthur to his feet, "I suggest that you do to, Sire." He inclined his head and left the room. Leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I lost one follower, gained like eight so it's all good! And fifty reviews EEEEEEK! Don't think I dont appreciate them because I don't reply, its just a lot of hassle on my phone... So seriously thank you everyone!**

Over the next few days, the only time Arthur left his chambers was to mercilessly slaughter the training dummies. Merlin was still unconscious from the medication Gaius had given him. He wasn't to move for a week so they knocked him out to make the healing easier.

Percival wasn't as optimistic as usual. He had taken to skipping training and reading to Merlin. Gaius said he loved books but never had time to read. There was a chance Merlin could hear him reading, that was all he needed a small chance.

Gwen, she kept busy. She sewed and sewed over the days. So far, the castle maids had a new dress each, all of them made of luxurious fabric.

But, it was Gwaine it hit the hardest. Even harder than Arthur. He had spent three days in the tavern, drinking. He said it helped with the pain. The pain of knowing that if he had been one second faster, Merlin would be with them by now. Cheer and all. The tavern door opened and in walked King Arthur.

"Where is Gwaine?" He asked simply. It was the first time he'd left the castle in four days, "Is he here?" He looked around and saw a few familiar faces, none were Gwaine.

"No, Sire." Replied the barkeep. He had stopped wiping out tankards and bowls, for some reason he was scared of the King. It could have been his murderous eyes on this particular occasion, but anytime he dragged Gwaine by the ear when he was in a good mood, the man was stuttery and nervous. "Gwaine- Sir Gwaine, sorry - left a coupled of hours ago." Arthur turned on his heel and left, he had already searched the castle for Gwaine.

Arthur returned to Merlin's bedside. He hadn't bothered to fix his blonde hair or even put on matching clothes but he wasn't interested in his appearance. "Arthur," Gaius wasn't surprised. Anytime he had came to check on Merlin, Arthur had been sitting at his bedside.

"You have to get some air, and perhaps a bath." A small smile was present on the physician's face. It was heartwarming to see how much the great king cared for his servant. Merlin had been progressing nicely, even if Gaius had never been alone to try healing magic. He suspected Merlin was doing it himself.

"You have a council meeting in fifteen minutes," Gaius announced, picking out better clothes from the wardrobe, "Put these on and brush your hair. Quickly, now." He added, seeing that Arthur hadn't started to get ready. He had, in fact, crawled onto Merlin's cot.

Arthur hadn't been getting a very good sleep on it as he was used to his huge feather mattress and fluffed pillows. But he was too stubborn to tell anyone how much he longed for his own bed back, there was no way Merlin could be moved.

"I don't want to talk to old, moaning codgers pile me under complaints and pointless queries." Gaius threw the clothes to him, "I'm a king, you can't make me do anything." He whined, only partly joking.

"Shall I tell the council to come here?" Gaius chuckled at Arthurs tired groan. He got ready and left the room.

Gaius changed the dressing on Merlin's wound, and planted a small magical poultice under his pillow. He muttered a small spell and pulled out the latest book Percival had been reading, "I see you've moved on again." He spoke to Merlin, not expecting a reply, "I know how much you love reading, Merlin. Percival has been good to you, as has Arthur. But Gwaine?" He paused, "He's not taking it too well. He's been drinking for days on end, so don't you dare die on him," Gaius's throat caught on the word 'die,' "He couldn't take it." Gaius stretched his arms, "I suppose I should go, I have rounds." He kissed Merlin's forehead and left the room.

**I have the next chapter planned! I'm busy for the next few hours but I'll get another one up tonight, maybe two!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? MERLIN YOU IDIOT. Sorry if this is short, I'm in shock from earlier.**

**Tumblr? Follow me maybe? I'll always follow back, review or pm me your name and ill follow you!**

Arthur thrashed around a little on top of Merlin's bed, he just couldn't get comfy. The mattress was thin, almost as thin as the sheets and the pillow was small and square. However the whispering in his head was slowly lulling him to sleep and finally, his eyes closed.

Arthur awoke in dream world to the sound of the same whispering although, this time it was drawing him closer. "Merlin?" Arthur muttered, seeing the familiar red necktie.

"Arthur!" He called in delight. Arthur moved in to hug him but the king's arms went straight through his friend, "I'm not really here, Arthur. You're asleep." Merlin took a few steps back and Arthur realised the was slightly transparent.

"How did you?" Arthur didn't need to finish.

"My body needs time, Arthur, but my spirit is free." He spun in a circle, happy to be able to move, if only in dream world. Arthur began apologising but Merlin silenced him, "Our time is limited, I need you to do something for me."

Arthur nodded, "Of course, anything."

"Take an empty jar and fill it with water and go to the clearing just south of the gates. Let him breathe on it, Arthur." Merlin began to fade,

"Let who?!" Arthur called, but Merlin had disappeared completely. All that was left was his voice drifting in the imaginary wind.

"Tell Percival thank you." And then Arthur woke up. He wasn't just going to wait around whilst Merlin was in pain. He was going to meet the mystery man.

Arthur pulled on boots and a coat and left the castle. The guards did not question their king, Arthur wasn't even entirely sure they noticed him, "Note to self: get better guards." He whispered into the darkness.

Arthur mounted his horse and took off at top speed to the place Merlin described. He'd never been before, but if this friend of Merlin was waiting for him, he couldn't get it too far off.

Arthur walked into the middle of the clearing, it looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked around but could find no-one. He hoped it was just because of the limited light in the area. The moon was hidden behind a passing cloud so Arthur was temporarily blinded.

"Hello, Arthur Pendragon." A great voice called from the darkness.

"Who's there?" He asked the voice. A huge gust of wind filled the area and the great voice boomed again.

"Forgotten me so soon?" There was a menacing laugh and as the cloud cleared, the face that belonged to the voice was slowly revealed. Not that he needed to see any more than an inch.

Arthur drew his sword from its sheath, "You." He growled.

**I know, short. Even for me. Sorry! I'm in shock!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aghhhhh... I'm still not over it. Merlin, well, I kind of hate him right now. And, I'm so sorry. I did something I really shouldn't have.**

**I said I'd get a chapter up, which kind of kills me a little. I shouldn't have promised and I did so if my writing is worse than usual, sorry!**

Gwaine had been riding hard to nowhere in particular when the thought of Merlin's mother struck him. She didn't know of her son's critical condition. Or that Arthur had found out about Merlin, so he turned in the direction of Ealdor.

Gwaine had been all over the five kingdoms. He didn't like being tied down in one place. He knew perfectly well how to get to Merlin's birthplace. His horse didn't seem to get tired every time he tried to slow the pace, the horse fought Gwaine's control and sped up once more. Perhaps it sensed his uneasiness.

Gwaine still hadn't come to terms with Merlin's secret. He could certainly believe that he was the most powerful sorcerer to ever live, Merlin seemed the type. He was not physically gifted, nor was he learned in arithmetic or the arts. He knew a little about medicine but wasn't interested enough. He liked to read and he could write but he was always far too busy for it.

When Gwaine reached the village, he was unsure what to do. He did not know Hunith himself. He had just heard Merlin's stories. "Knight!" He heard a call from a young voice. He turned to meet a herd of young children armed wig sticks and twigs.

"Hello," Gwaine greeted them cheerily, "Who have we got here?" He had his child friendly voice on.

"Sorry to bother you, Sir," A little girl asked politely. A statement clearing forced onto her by her parents, "Are you from Camelot?" Gwaine smiled, this girl could be no more than seven years of age.

"Yes, I am. What's your name?" He asked her nicely, "I'm Gwaine."

"Alinna, Sir," She replied, "This is Peter, Kalem and my big brother Harrum." She must have tagged along with Harrum, much to his dismay.

"So, what are you all doing?" He crouched to be more at their level. He liked young children, not as much as Percival, but certainly more than other lords who grew up arrogant. They have only known well behaved, stuck up children.

"We're sword fighting like you!" Peter called, hastily adding a 'Sir' on the end when Harrum prodded him. Harrum was easily the oldest of the group by three or four years.

"My name's Gwaine, you can call me it if you want, that's what it's there for." He smiled softly.

"Well, they're sword fighting," Alinna whined and held up a small twig, "They said I'm only allowed to use a dagger." She poured whilst the boys fell over each other with excuse.

"A dagger?" Gwaine pulled the little girl close, "They're saved for the best fighters. The smartest and the sneakiest." She giggled, though at the same time she was wide-eyed in amazement.

"Go on then," Gwaine picked up a branch and snapped off a worthy sword for himself. He pointed it at Harrum, "Let's see what you've got!" The boy was good enough to be considered for training, but he was no match for Sir Gwaine.

Gwaine went a little easy on him, allowing him to land two hits on Gwaine's body and gave him enough time to block a couple of Gwaine's hits. Gwaine was about to knock the stick out of his hand and end it, -the boy would know if Gwaine let him win- when Harrum shouted, "Now!" And the four children managed to get him to the ground.

"No fair!" He yelled, claiming he wasn't ready.

"A good knight is always ready," Kalem pointed out.

"You're too smart for your own good." Gwaine laughed, remaining on the ground. He was still a touch bigger than Alinna.

A woman came running over having seen the commotion and reprimanded the four children, but still managed a gentle tone, "Go, now. You've bothered the man enough," The children were lined up before her, heads bowed.

"But Gwaine-" Peter started, but The thin woman finished the sentence for him.

"Sir Gwaine," She emphasised the title, having seen the gold dragon embroidered onto one of his saddle bags, "Is a knight of Camelot and will be treated with respect, now shoo." The children left quickly, making sure to take their weapons.

Alinna stayed behind, "When's Merlin visiting again?!" She squealed, the mention of Camelot brought him to her mind, "I love his stories! Do you know him?" She asked Gwaine.

"As a matter of fact I do, he's one of the best men I know," Her eyes sparkled with delight, "Now go be a clever girl and find out how to use that dagger." She nodded eagerly, made Gwaine swear to tell Merlin she said hello and skipped off. He didn't have the heart to tell her. She was so young and innocent.

"I suppose you are Hunith, then?" Gwaine asked the woman, getting up onto his feet.

"That depends on who's asking." She smiled, "So you know my son?"

"I do indeed," He sighed, "But I'm afraid I can't give you good news about him."


	14. Chapter 14

"So," Arthur began, the dragon, Kilgharrah, had told him all about Merlin and had smugly explained that Arthur hadnt killed him, Merlin was a Dragonlord and had merely sent him away. "You're alive."

Arthur had made a face when the dragon had said, "You had believed it, during the time due to your arrogance, Pendragon."

"So he really commands you?" Arthur asked, disbelief obvious on his face.

"A dragon cannot ignore a call from a dragonlord. Especially one as powerful as Merlin is." Arthur was impressed. Merlin was thin and weak but with the Great Dragon under his command, he could be very intimidating.

Arthur continued to ask him why Merlin had sent him, "Can you help him? He may or may not live and he said that you-" Arthur had been rambling due to his worry and only stopped when the dragon commanded him to. No matter one's status, when a dragon told you to do something. You did it.

"Place the jar on the ground," Arthur did so and retreated a few steps for safety. The dragon shut its eyes and muttered a few words before blowing on the jar.

Except, Kilgharrah's breath came out in a cool jet of green smoke and the jar floated upwards and suddenly flew into Arthur's hands.

As much awe as Arthur was in of the huge beast, he couldn't help but ask it that was it. Kilgharrah got close to Arthur, "This water, Arthur Pendragon, will heal the worst injury. There is enough for four uses. Get Merlin to drink this and he will heal within the hour." Arthur bowed his head to the Great Dragon.

"Thank you, Kilgharrah. I swear I will revoke the law on magic. But not quite yet." Arthur picked up his sword from where it lay and put it in his sheath. Bowing to the creature who bent forward on one leg in a bow back to King Arthur.

"I understand, Young Pendragon. It is wise. Revoking it suddenly would cause riots and death." Kilgharrah respected how far the young king had come.

"Plus," Arthur added, "I'd have to run it by Merlin. He can be wise," Arthur mounted his horse, "Sometimes." This brought a chuckle from the dragon.

Kilgharrah bid him goodbye, "Use it wisely." And then the clearing was empty.

Arthur raced back to Camelot and returned just a the grey light of dawn was breaking into the morning sky.

He rushed up the stairs, his fingers going white from gripping the jar but he didn't noticed. He stopped by Gaius's chambers, bringing the old physician up to his chambers where Merlin was still out cold of the double bed.

"A quarter, give him a quarter and not a drop more." He instructed Gaius, bouncing with unconfined glee.

"Kilgharrah said one hour." Arthur announced, resuming his place by the bed, "One hour Gaius!" He called. Gaius wasn't as active as Arthur but even his years of seeing things go from bad to worse within minutes couldn't stop him from hoping.

Arthur pulled another chair round for Gaius to sit on. Percival joined them and the three waited in excited silence. The atmosphere was buzzing.

"One hour and we might have our Merlin back, Sire." Gaius announced.

**Not my best work but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the wait! Sorry! Sorry! Anyway, please enjoy. **

Merlin had been floating around dream world with a lovely woman who had told him, "Just call me Ma, for now." And he did, although the 'for now' became a source of speculation over the day.

She was a gorgeous woman, her features perfectly proportioned, though not symmetrical. Her eyes her best feature by far. Every time Merlin looked into them, he tried to find out what colour they were but he never succeeded. They never took on a solid colour but had flecks of blue, brown, green and perhaps even some red and purple within them. They held so much wisdom.

They had been sitting on the bank of a river for an hour or so talking of their lives. Ma had been telling Merlin a tale of when she and her best friend climbed a tree and got stuck when Merlin suddenly froze. "Are you okay?" Ma's sweet voice asked. Merlin nodded. He couldn't word what he felt. He just suddenly began to feel more...solid.

"I will be," He announced, "Please, continue," He motioned with his hands. Ma shook her head, which made her dark locks brush across her cheeks.

"It sense your time in this world is coming to and end," She pulled herself from the grass and inclined her head, "You are being healed by draconis spiraculum. Dragon's Breath." She added on. Merlin pulled his boots back on and brought himself to her eye level. "What?" Merlin asked, although he knew perfectly well what must have been happening. He didn't have to turn three pages on a book of dragons to know of their healing power.

"Tis a dangerous thing to mess with fate," Ma said in a dreamy voice, picking daisies from her own her, "And that is what Arthur Pendragon has done. You should have died!" She attempted to launch herself at Merlin but she was not a solid creature and went straight through him.

"Who are you?" Merlin demanded, magic ready in his eyes and at his finger tips. He was ready to strike at any time.

"Who am I?!" She yelled, "I am Lady Maria! And this, Emrys, is my domain." She remained on the floor, under the hold of Merlin's magic. They couldn't physically touch each other, as Merlin wasn't quite in the Dream World. Magic, however, was fair game.

Lady Maria broke free by playing with Merlin's mind. She teased him about Arthur's hatred of magic, "He will not accept you, Emrys! Stay with me and rule the dream world. The very fabric this ground is woven from is under my command. Join me!" Merlin's concentration broke for only a millisecond but Lady Maria was ready.

She leapt up and began making sections of the ground disappear under Merlin's feet, he leapt around frantically trying to make himself levitate but his magic was limited in his in-between state. He leapt from spot to spot, trying to avoid a fifty feet fall but defend himself at the same time.

"Ruent!" Merlin called, thrusting his hand out. Lady Maria fell backwards, almost into one of her own pits. The sprang back up whilst Merlin continued to leap from place to place.

He sent spell after spell at her, but she either dodged or blocked it. Merlin knew he could take her out if his attention wasn't split. He was wracking his brain for what to do with his limited power. Lady Maria taunted him, "This is the mighty Emrys?!" She laughed evilly, "I could kill you right here. What's stopping me?" Merlin was about to respond when he lost his footing. He expected to fall but instead found himself stuck in mid air.

"Me." He heard a deep voice call out. Merlin looked up to the surface where he could see a huge man dressed as well as a king and next to him a queen. Whilst he battled Lady Maria, the queen jumped down the hole creating a surface to land on.

"Why, hello, Merlin. Or do you prefer Emrys?" She continued giving no time for Merlin to greet her in return or answer the question, "It seems you're in a little bit of trouble. I am Queen Meredith, that is my husband King Llol." She shut her eyes and hummed. Merlin didn't question the Queen. Her skin was so pale and her hair was fair. She was the opposite of Lady Maria, but equally as beautiful. Her eyelashes were long and curled and her light pink lips were pursed during her enchantment. When she moved her arms around, Merlin noticed a small, but bright, Druid tattoo.

"That's us, let's go!" The queen grabbed Merlin's wrist and they flew to the top. She was as colourful as a thirteen year old girl.

They landed right next to the king and Merlin noticed Lady Maria had vanished. "Thank you, Your Majesties," Merlin breathed, still a little worn out from his jumping around. The king smiled. He was tall and broad shouldered, the exact image of what a just, strong king should be. "It was my pleasure, Lord Emrys." The king replied, to which Merlin chuckled.

"I am no Lord, Sire." Merlin announced.

"Not yet," The queen whispered. She closed her eyes again and opened a gate through to Merlin's world, "Ut familia gaurdian volare apud vos et ferent pacem quocumque perrexeris, Emrys." They said in unison.

"Now, hurry. You have little time, ling Arthur has done a bad thing. He played with Fate, who hadn't made up her mind whether you live or die. We have managed to get you twenty four hours. Not a moment more. You must take the life of another to save your own." Merlin shook his head frantically at the king's words. He couldn't kill another innocent human.

"Jonah is the one who did this," The queen stated, "And right now," She waved her hand in the air and an image of Jonah riding a familiar road appeared. He had a sword on his back and a dagger on his belt.

"He rides to Camelot. To ensure his work is done." Merlin bowed his head in thought. Finally, he accepted what must be done. Besides, Jonah had tried to kill him once and would again." He inclined his head to the rulers of the dream world and stepped through the gateway.

"He plans to kill Arthur, with the help of Morgana." He heard the queen's in his head and decided what mist be done.

He saw himself on Arthurs bed, Gaius, Percival, Arthur and Gwen around his bed. Their faces were hopeful but they looked like they weren't allowing themselves that pleasure.

Merlin, now totally transparent, walked around the room. He inspected his friends' faces. They were worried about him and he could see why. His body had a huge bandage wrapped around his waist and a bucket of bloodied ones sat at the side of his bed. "Time to return to my own world." He whispered and reached out to his own body.


	16. Chapter 16

There were several cries of Merlin's name when he awoke in his own body. He received several hugs against Gaius's advice and even one from the old physician himself. The wound on Merlin's abdomen was healing rapidly and definitely within the day, Merlin would be able to hop, skip and jump to his heart's content.

Before anyone could question him, or apologise, Merlin began to tell them all about Lady Maria, Queen Meredith and King Llol. No point in keeping secrets now. "They," Merlin hesitated, "They said for me to live, we - I - have to..." Merlin felt ashamed of his unwanted task, "Trade another's life." A shocked silence filled the room.

Merlin could read Arthur's emotions, he wanted to go out and kill Jonah, then he felt bad about it but he didn't want to lose Merlin. "I can read you like a book Arthur," Merlin chortled, it felt slightly out of place in the room, given what he'd just said."Queen Meredith said that Jonah was on his way to kill us both, for Morgana."

Elyan scoffed. No-one had seen him enter, too engrossed in Merlin's tale. He leaned against the bed post.

"What's to laugh about? He's nearly done it once, Merlin only lived because of Arthur and the dragon." Percival announced.

"Don't be so quick to dismiss him, Elyan." Merlin agreed. "You forget he has magic on his side." He shifted and pain flooded through him, "I am in no condition to battle him, we don't even know when he's going to be here." Gaius shot a look to Merlin, eyebrows raised. There was no need for words. Merlin shook his head but told Gwen to pass him a bowl and the jug of water.

Arthur, sick of asking questions for one day, shouted, "I want him found. For attempted murder, the sentence is death. Bring me his body." Arthur stormed out again, sure of his decision. For the most part.

He knew the law said death, but would he have went through with it? Did Jonah deserve another chance? No, he decided, but not entirely sure whether his conscience or his friendship with Merlin said it.

Whilst Merlin found Jonah's location through scrying, the knights readied themselves, spooked a little by Arthur's words._ "Bring me his body."_ Not: Bring me him or I want Jonah here. Arthur didn't care if he was alive. Leon would hesitate to kill him, after their history, but the others didn't want to. Being a knight didn't mean you were ok with murder.

Gwen sat with Merlin and they talked about nothing in particular. Just talked. Merlin told her tales of his hometown, his mother and of course Will, who it turns out wasn't a sorcerer after all.

In exchange Gwen shared stories of her mother, a sadness showed in her eyes but she smiled through it. One of Gwen's best qualities merlin thought. Seeing the light in the dark. They didn't mention magic. Gwen knew Merlin would bring it up when he wanted to and it didn't change who he was. His magic proved only how special he was.

After all, owning a weapon didn't make you a bad person, especially one you never chose in the first place.

Percival spotted the camp fire first.

Elyan snuck in and confirmed that it was indeed Jonah and on the count of three. They charged.

Jonah was caught of guard and in the middle of eating a roll and cheese, he grabbed for his sword but when he leaned over to grip the hilt, Leon pulled a trick that have him two swords and Jonah none. Backed up against a tree, Jonah readied himself to use magic.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Elyan started. The others wondered where he was going to go with this story but they didn't show their confusion lest it give away the lie.

"We've got a man posted every few yards between here a Camelot, from every direction," Jonah's nervousness was palpable between Elyan's speech and the ever present tip of Leon's sword,"You won't know where they are, but they'll see you and before you can cast any spells, you'll be dead. And it won't be pretty. Poison on their arrows, you know." Jonah held his hands up in surrender, if there was one thing the ex-Druid feared, it was the thought of pain. He acted as though he didn't but honestly, what sane man _liked_ pain?

His wrist were tied and he was gagged, preventing him for casting any spells. He was not strong enough to do any harm wordlessly and as Jonah would confirm, the gag was tight.

They were that close to Camelot that they made it there and back before midday. To find Gwen still talking to Merlin about his magic and Arthur missing they presumed he was asleep as he had ridden out the night before and remained awake all through into the day.

"You ok?" Elyan whispered to Leon as they stripped from their armour.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Leon replied, sending a servant to fetch some food, he hadn't eaten breakfast that day but it was hardly surprising. The past few days had held no schedule what so ever.

"I don't know, you just really seemed like you were going to stick Jonah with his own sword." Elyan perched himself on the bench next to Leon.

"We have a history." Leon said emotionlessly. Elyan took that as an indication of bad news and switched quickly from one depressing topic to another. Leon planned to tell them the story, just not yet. It wasn't right.

"I don't know what to do about this situation." Elyan let a sob escape, but no tears followed.

"No-one does, Elyan." Leon muttered, "No-one does." They put their arms around each other, and went to find that servant with their food.

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know I haven't updated in nearly an age! Merlin has broken my feels. Two episodes left guys. Two episodes and we're done. No matter what they do I think I'll be disappointed. There's nowhere near enough time for all the progression that needs to be made. **

**I'd be insane to try to word my feels. Just AondisnoOS IWBSODNI?!'vbv?! Is all I've got. **

**I know I've no right to ask for reviews, after all this time, but reviews are "always" the best present!**


End file.
